


Por ti, lo que sea

by Dakuraita



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, One Shot, amor enfermo, pareja criminal, yandere couple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakuraita/pseuds/Dakuraita
Summary: One shotJohn necesita salvar a su hermana menor, Joan, de una funesta relación.Joan sale con el hombre ideal y está por recibir una sorpresa, o eso cree ella.El tiempo se acaba.





	Por ti, lo que sea

**Author's Note:**

> Un one-shot que hice para el maravilloso foro de "Red Miles" si eres un fan de Homestuck y te gusta el rolplay, te recomiendo que le des un vistazo ;)

Todo estaba listo, la mesa bellamente adornada, con unas preciosas largas velas blancas y un centro de mesa florido en el centro. Las botellas aún sin descorchar y las pulcras copas aguardando a ser usadas. Broderick había dicho que sería una noche especial, así que Joan quería hacer una cena igual de especial que fuese de complacer al hombre del cual estaba profundamente enamorada.

Llevaban saliendo casi un año, todo había sido maravilloso, sin importar que a veces Broderick fuese frío o distante, sin importar que guardase secretos, que mintiera, que a veces pospusiera sus planes… Nada importaba. Joan en realidad lo conocía desde hace algunos años, su hermano mayor y el hermano menor de Broderick eran amigos, y por una cosa u otra, ahora todos estaban relacionados. Joan trabajó duro y fue paciente, deseosa de que, aun si el amor de ese hombre no era suyo, por lo menos el titulo de “Novia” le pertenecía a ella y solo a ella.

De pronto, alguien toca la puerta. Joan se quita el hermoso mandil negro que tenía puesto. Está hermosamente arreglada, con un vestido azul oscuro. Se escuchan sus pies descalzos yendo a toda prisa hacia la puerta. ¿Será él? Aún es temprano para que sea él, pero a ella no le importa. Si él desea llegar a cierta hora, ella será feliz de todas maneras.

Al abrir la puerta no encuentra a su galán, sino que su hermano está agitado, lleno de sudor y con una cara que bien podría significar que acaba de toparse con la misma muerte.

―Oh, John, eres tú ―Joan sonríe como si todo fuese normal― ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

―¡Joan! ¡Por dios! ¡Estás bien! Temía que…

―¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo? ―Joan invita a John a pasar y este se adentra, cerrando la puerta rápidamente. Joan sigue calmada, y John encuentra esto como algo positivo “Entonces ella aún no lo sabe…”

Joan tranquilamente se coloca los tacones pues no disfruta estando descalza. La hermana menor conduce al mayor hacia la sala, lejos de la hermosa mesa que preparó con tanto amor para su querido novio.

―Joan, escúchame, necesito hablar contigo ―John parece dudar, como si no encontrara las palabras―. No son buenas noticias ―sentencia por fin.

―¿Qué pasa John? ―la hermana ríe― ¡Tienes una cara de susto! ¿Se canceló la próxima película de Cage?

―Joan… Esto no es juego ―hasta para John es extraño estar así―… Algo terrible está pasando. No quiero darle más vueltas de las necesarias. Es sobre Broderick.   
La sonrisa de Joan desaparece.

―¿Qué pasa con Broderick? ¿Le sucedió algo?

―No… mejor dicho, él fue lo que sucedió.

Joan mira con extrañeza a su hermano mayor, pareciera que este habla una lengua diferente y extraña. John mira seriamente a su hermana, temiendo soltar la bomba.

―Él, es un asesino, y temo que la siguiente eres tú…

―¿Qué? John… déjate de bromas, esta no me gusta.

―Joan…

―¡Él nunca me lastimaría! ―grita Joan aterrada, levantándose de su asiento.

―¡Escúchame Joan! ―John se pone de pie―. Tengo pruebas, me he tomado un tiempo unir los puntos… pero todo tiene sentido… Y la siguiente serás tú. Pero llegué a tiempo. Así que será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

―No puedo creerte, no así ―los ojos de Joan se anegan de lágrimas. Las velas en la mesa han comenzado a llorar también.

John, conmovido y comprendiendo que básicamente está rompiéndole el corazón a su pequeña hermanita a cambio de salvarle la vida, se acerca a ella y la abraza. Tras soltarla, busca en el bolsillo interno de su gabardina un sobre que dobló. Lo abre y de él extrae fotos tan dobladas como el sobre, pero claras.

Fotos de cadáveres encontrados, todos con un arma diferente, pero con una constante, todos conocidos de Joan y John, amigos queridos…

Joan mira aterrada las fotos, las lagrimas brotan, pero ella ahoga un gemido de dolor.

La ultima foto, estremece el corazón de los hermanos, es una foto de su padre.

―Lo encontraste… ―su voz tiembla tanto como las manos que sujetan la fotografía.

John abraza a su hermana una vez más, él mismo se ve obligado a tallarse los ojos… no perdonará a ese malnacido, nunca, y no parará hasta que se pudra en la prisión, lo llevará a la silla eléctrica si es necesario. Purgará al demonio que destrozó tantas vidas, familias, corazones… Pero primero debe sacar a su hermana de ahí.   
John de pronto mira una puerta con candados.

―Joan… ¿esa puerta a donde lleva?

―Al sótano… Broderick no me deja bajar ahí.

“Ahí es donde esconde lo que necesito… las pruebas para hundir a ese hijo de puta”

―Joan, escúchame bien ―dice John― ve y haz tu maleta, ¿sabes donde están las llaves de esta puerta? Necesito que las encuentres.

―¡S-Si! No tardo.

―Yo vigilaré que él no llegue, date prisa.

Joan vuelve a quitarse los tacones, los deja tirados por ahí, y sube corriendo las escaleras.

.   
.  
.

―¿Volvió ya? ―dice Joan jadeando tras bajar las escaleras corriendo―. Mi maleta está lista, está arriba ―Joan entrega el puñado de llaves a John―. No sé cuáles abrirán qué candado, pero…

―Está bien, esto servirá.

John comienza a probar llave por llave, puede sentir cierto miedo escalando por su espalda… sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para que Broderick llegue. Y él, con prisas, no trajo nada con lo que defenderse. Y aunque tuviera como. ¿Sería suficiente para encargarse de un maniaco homicida? No estaba seguro y prefería no averiguarlo. Siguió probando las llaves y con lago de esfuerzo los candados fueron cayendo uno por uno. Joan miraba hacia la puerta, como perdida. “La noticia debió afectarla demasiado”, pensó John, entristecido. ¿Qué más habría querido él que las cosas fueran diferentes? Nunca le agradó Broderick, nunca estuvo de acuerdo que su hermanita apenas de veinte estuviera con ese hombre de cuarenta y tantos… pero… tampoco quería que el motivo para que estos se separaran fuera algo tan atroz como lo ocurrido.

La puerta se abre, crujiendo tenebrosamente. John mete su mano y tienta la pared hasta poder encender las luces.

Las escaleras parecen bajar al infierno más que a un sótano corriente.

―Vamos Joan, no quiero que te quedes aquí sola.

―De acuerdo…

Los dos hermanos bajan las escaleras y entonces John observa diferentes herramientas alineadas, todas está sucias con algo café… que seguramente en su momento fue rojo. Ahí está, todo lo que necesita, las armas que faltaban en todas las escenas del crimen, todas habían estado justo frente a sus narices…

―Joan, ¡aquí está todo! ¡Con esto le pondremos fin a todo!

―¿Ponerle fin a qué, exactamente?

Joan y John voltean para ver a Broderick al pie de las escaleras, recargado el marco de la puerta. Se ve apuesto como siempre, y luce un traje maravilloso.

―No recuerdo haberte invitado a nuestra cena de aniversario, John ―dice Broderick con calma.

―Me importa un comino, sé bien lo que has estado haciendo, y por fin tengo las pruebas para que te encierren.

Broderick sonríe tranquilamente, pero los hermanos no ven la sonrisa, este cierra la puerta tranquilamente, baja las escaleras y con sus ojos naranjas, sin nada que los cubra, voltea a ver a su novia.

―¡Me mentiste! ¡Mataste a nuestro padre! ―dice ella, colérica.

―¿Eso hice?

―¡Deja de hacerte el imbécil! ―grita John.

―Bueno, ahora sabes la verdad Joan, ¿ya no me amas entonces? ¿Te irás con tu hermano, me meterán a la cárcel y seguirán con sus vidas?

Joan, con la cabeza agachada, no responde.

―Se acabó, me enferma esto ―John toma la mano de Joan― Vámonos, ya.

Pero cuando John intenta avanzar, Joan se queda fija en su lugar.

―¿Joan?

Broderick empieza a reír, es una risa seca, tosca y muy extraña. Mientras ríe, aplaude.

―Ha sido una excelente actuación, hiciste un buen trabajo, mi amor.

Al escuchar “mi amor” Joan alza el rostro, sus ojos brillan llenos de felicidad, y sin pensarlo dos veces se suelta del agarre de su hermano y va directo a los brazos que Broderick extiende para ella. Broderick la abraza, la besa gentil en la frente y luego la besa en los labios, acariciando su espalda.

―Joan… ―John la llama asustado― ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Asesinó a nuestro papá!

―Ah… aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ―Joan se queda en los brazos de Broderick, quien acaricia sus mejillas―. Yo no lo hice.

―¡Mientes! ¡Joder! Maldito enfermo… al menos admite lo que has hecho.

―Dame las fotos ―dice Broderick― sé bien que tienes copias, no las voy a romper.   
John entrega las fotos, pues en efecto, tiene copias.

―Veamos ―Broderick aún sostiene a la menor con una mano en su cadera, la otra toma las fotos―. Joan, mi cielo, ¿puedes señalar cual de estás fue mi culpa?

De pronto Joan sonríe. Toma las fotos, y aísla una.  Broderick la toma y la entrega a John.

La foto pertenece a un chico que metió demasiado su nariz en lo que no le importaba porque creyó también que estaba salvando a Joan del diablo mismo.

―¿Y el resto princesa? ¿Me puedes decir quién fue?

John mira con horror como de pronto su hermana sonríe.

―No, no puede ser.

―Lo siento John, no quería que tú supieras de esto ―dice Joan por fin―. Yo quería que Dave y tú vivieran sus vidas felices… no debiste meterte en lo que no te incumbe.

―¿Tú…? No, no, no. Imposible. Cabrón, ¡Quieres que ella se eche la culpa!

―Tu hermana, es una chica maravilla ―comenzó a explicar Broderick―. Ella se enamoró de mí y… con el tiempo aprendí a quererla también, al menos era divertido estar con ella. Entonces un día, ella me dijo que haría cualquier cosa por mí, que mataría por mí. Un mes después, tu padre nos llama para tener una cena con los dos, y todo va bien hasta que este nos dice que no aprueba nuestra relación, que no me quiere cerca de su hija… y entonces Joan empieza a ponerse seria, muy seria. Yo decido observar. Joan se pone de pie, llora en silencio y le pregunta a tu papá que si en serio está determinado en separarnos, y él responde que incluso planea poner una orden para que yo no pueda acércame a ella… y entonces Joan se va a la cocina, regresa con un cuchillo y un pastel. Tu padre grita, Joan se colocó tras él y le sujetó del cabello. “Lo siento papá” fueron las ultimas palabras que él escuchó antes de que el cuchillo le rajara la garganta. El viejo cayó directo en el pastel.

John estaba llorando.

―Joan, dime que es mentira… te lo suplico, dime que él está mintiendo.

―Luego, mi pequeña se tira al suelo y empieza a llorar, pues sabe que acaba de matar a su propio padre. ¿Qué hago yo entonces? Por supuesto me levanto, la levanto a ella en el suelo y la tranquilizo. Ella no mentía, hará cualquier cosa por mí, mató a la segunda persona que más amaba en el mundo con tal de no perderme. ¿No es maravillosa? Y, como agradecimiento, la ayudé a esconder el cuerpo. ¿No les costó trabajo reconocer al cadáver en la autopsia? Ayudé con eso también.

―Él me siguió amando sin importar cuanto trabajo extra le daba ―agregó Joan.

―Sí, mi conejita hermosa es una mujer muy celosa… admito que un par de veces lo hice a propósito… ―Broderick besó el cuello de Joan― me encanta como te pones en la cama después de eso.   
John pensó que iba a vomitar.

―¿Y cual iba a ser la sorpresa de hoy, Broderick?

―Oh, cierto, hubiera preferido decirte en la escena ―John observaba petrificado como ambos parecían metidos en su mundo. Broderick volteó a ver a John, sonrió, y la sonrisa lo dejó helado―. Y que bueno que tu hermano nos acompaña, así él también lo sabrá.

―¿Saber qué?

―En lo que jugabas al detective, Joan y yo hacíamos preparativos ―volteó a ver a Joan y la besó― gracias por avisarme que él ya estaba aquí, sino me habría tardado más ―volvió con John, quien sentía un terrible dolor al saberse traicionado por su hermana―… Joan y yo sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo para que se supieran las cosas, así que buscamos un lugar para poder formar nuestro nuevo nido de amor, y entonces, preparé a una sorpresa. Ella se deshizo de su padre, y yo de la única persona que me concierne, hablando de familia.

―¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A DAVE?! ―estalló John, lleno de cólera.

―Lo quité del camino, pero ya es noticia vieja… me sorprende que no sepas identificar con quién estás escribiéndote en realidad.

―¿Hiciste eso, por mí? ―los ojos de Joan brillaron embelesados.

―Claro, bombón ―Broderick caminó y tomó uno de los martillos que tenían guardados ahí, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo colocó en las manos de Joan―. Y ahora, solo falta una cosa más, y podremos estar juntos sin problema.

―Joan… no… ¡No!

John no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pensó que lo golpearían en la cara, pero en realidad Joan lo golpeó en el estómago tirándolo la suelo.

―¿La cena está lista, Joan?

―Sí, puedes servirte ya si quieres, no tardaré mucho aquí ―Joan observó a John tosiendo―. Te alcanzo pronto, creo que tendré que cambiarme el vestido.

―No es necesario.   
Broderick se marchó.

―Joan… no… por favor…

―Lo siento, pero no voy a dejar que nadie me aparte de él, ni siquiera tú, John.

―Joan…

―Buenas noches  J-O-H-N. Te amo.

[Bad end]

 


End file.
